Pure Insanity
by Laude Dei
Summary: "I looked, and behold a pale horse and the one who rode it, his name was Death, and he followed her. Power was given to them, War, to kill with sword, Pestilence, to kill with plagues, and Conquest, to bring them victory, and the world was given to her, all fell under the command of her, the all seer, and she will deliver the world into darkness" Dark!Seer!Fem!Harry/TMR. M later on
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
First came her lover... Death.  
52 years later came her bothers, War and Pestilence.  
2 years later her Guardian Conquest came.  
And one month later so did she.

She had white blonde hair that was the first sign.

"Lily if she is the seer than she will be of great import to the war" Dumbledore looked tired, he had bags under his eyes, his dull coloured robe had torn and frayed at the bottom and he had no twinkle in his eye.

"I agree with Albus, you must go into hiding, you are just as important as your child" Lily turned around startled but relaxed when she saw it was only Tom Riddle, he looked as handsome and refined as ever only a few small signs showed that he too was affected by the war, his hair was longer than usual and tied into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, and a frown marred his handsome aristocratic face.

"I won't allow James to fight if I'm not out there with him" Lily stood tall and defiantly. Dumbledore sighed and then said "then you will all go into hiding"

~ ~ ~  
A small year old baby was screaming at the top of her lungs. Lily came running into the room and lifted her baby, James trailed behind her bleary eyed. She was clutching baby Alessandra Potter close to her chest as she hushed her baby, when Alessandra felt her mother's protective arms wrap around her she instantly stopped screaming, as Lessa sniffled against mothers shoulder, Lily hummed a lullaby to Lessa and eventually she fell asleep.

This went on for almost an entire month, the only time she stopped crying was when she was in the arms of Lily or James, it happened mostly after or during sleeps and naps. At first Lily thought Alessandra might have just been going through a phase, but when Dumbledore came over he disagreed.

"Has this been happening frequently?" Dumbledore asked over the sniffles and sobs of Lessa.

Lily nodded her head. "Yes, mostly after sleeping or during naps".

"This may have to do with young Alessandra's special abilities. Now Lily, I know we haven't discussed it too much but she has all the physical signs of a seer, I think we might have to consider the possibility that she is having a premonition" Lily shook her head in denial, she didn't want that kind of life for her baby, for her little Lessa.

James put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Lil's I think Dumbledore is right, we need to be preparing her for her future" James tone was gentle but Lily spun around to look at him with wild green eyes.

"No! No! I don't want this for her! Just because physically she looks the part of a seer it doesn't mean she is one!" Lily's eyes were tearing up.

The life of a seer is hard, most people go mad from the gift or so Lily had read, Lily if course had never met a seer the last seer had been around well before she was born.

"Lily, I don't want to believe it either, but in the likely chance she is in fact a seer, we want to be able to help her and we can't do that if we turn away because _we_ don't want the gift, this is about her Lil's and we need to do what's best for her and right now that's helping her in her fragile state of mind" James pressed his lips to Lily's forehead and wrapped his arms around her, their sleeping little girl was cocooned between them as they hugged. James unwrapped himself and took a step back to look at her, she looked at the ground for a moment before lifting her head to look determinedly at James, she nodded her head. "Ok" she whispered.

Lily and James sat across from each other in the lounge and encouraged little Lessa who was crawling to and fro, occasionally she would stand but would promptly to the ground on her little bottom, she didn't look the least bit concerned and it was what had been worrying Lily and James for the last 2 weeks.

Two weeks prior she would scream her head off, if James or Lily weren't at least within her line of sight, on one day it was really bad, she was screaming and tears were streaming down her face, she had vomited three times for how worked up she was and nothing was working James held her and rocked her, Lily held her and hummed, but nothing was calming her down. It went on like this for a good 10 minutes, Lily and James were ready to call Dumbledore and then Lessa just stopped, she went wide eyed and just started staring at the roof in a fascinated way. Occasionally she would raise one chubby fist and move it around in the air as if she was tracing something, but after that moment she didn't laugh, cry or react to anything, she didn't even grizzle if she needed to be changed or was hungry. She would, of course, interact with her parents, but she showed no signs of any emotions except for a dreamy smile once and while and it worried Lily and James, surely this abrupt change wasn't normal? They forged on anyway, their child was a seer and this could just be a side effect of that.

There was a loud roar as Sirius entered their house through their floo network, Sirius was a usual occurrence around the house as he loved seeing his goddaughter and Lily knew that James appreciated the company. But right now Sirius looked ragged and wild, his clothes were singed, his hair was sticking up in the air, he had a few cuts and bruises and his dark eyes were alight with fear.

James stood up quickly when he took in Sirius appearance.

"Padfoot! What's happening?" It was clear that Sirius was either here for refuge or because he needed help, and decidedly it was not the former because Sirius would never run from a fight, but if he was here for help of some kind, then it must have been bad.

"Lestrange...Longbottoms...needed help...didn't...know who else...to call" Sirius was taking in large gulps of air. He looked at them pleadingly, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just got in the floo and I ended up here, but the death eaters have killed all the Aurors protecting the Longbottoms place and Bellatrix has Alice and Frank, I couldn't fight a dozen death eaters on my own! I'm sorry!" Sirius sounded distraught.

"I'll go, Lily you stay here with Lessa" Lily might have smiled at seeing a serious moment from Mister James Potter, but right now she was overcome with worry and fear for her friends and now her husband.

Lily shook her head firmly "No, Alice and Frank are my friends too, I'm not letting you go by yourself"

James seemed like he wanted to argue but knew it would be pointless, Lily smirked at her Husband as she clutched his upper arm "Besides, we all know if it weren't for me you wouldn't be alive right now, I don't plan on dying tonight and I hope you don't either" Sirius and James apparated away while Lily side apparated with James. They left Little Alessandra in her playpen, all alone and although now she didn't cry, her mind was fractured.

Lily and James never came home, Sirius was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew without trial, Remus was captured alive by Greyback's pack and all the while Alessandra sat in the living room in her play pen, waiting for someone to remember the Potters child. No one came, not for three days and three nights and then on the third night a teenage girl, who was breaking and entering into the Potter's home, came across Alessandra and gave her to the orphanage in London a week later. Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up on the fourth night only to realize they had lost their greatest asset, the last seer in over 200 years but most importantly they had lost the Potters child and for that Dumbledore knew that Lily and James would spit on his name from the heavens.


	2. Meeting a Seer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Thank you to my very Lovely Beta lisistrataantigona, she is wonderful! And any other mistakes you come across in the story are my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Girl!" A loud woman's voice screamed, she banged on the door a couple times and then walked away, Alessandra could hear the woman muttering to herself.

Alessandra sat on her bed wide awake but her eyes unfocused and unseeing, she had been up for an hour already. She got off the bed smiling and humming softly to herself, she quickly took off her too large nightgown and, as gracefully as one could be when they are blind, she put on her school uniform which consisted of a plain grey pleated skirt that was pinned so it would fit her, a plain white short sleeved blouse with puffy shoulders and tomato sauce stain that was hidden only once she tucked her blouse in, and a large a grey bowler hat. Alessandra went to 'Madam Beau's Academy for Ladies', all the girls in her orphanage did.

She sat on her creaky broken bed, took off her bowler hat and pulled all get hair to the side, she began plaiting her hair in a side braid, she hummed to herself as she stared at the cracked mirror across from her, fingers weaving her hair. Sometimes she wondered what she looked like, what colour was her hair, her eyes? Was she tan or pale? Was she pretty or hideous? She didn't act blind and people would comment on that because she never seemed to be any less than the other children in physical activities, Lessa had tried to tell them that she had this weird other sight, it wasn't proper seeing, but she saw flashes of light within the dark, of people and things in a bright white, blue outline that stood out clearly against the black background that seemed to narrate the rest of her life for her.

Once she was done braiding, she put her bowler hat back on. She walked down the stairs to where all the kids already were, they were screaming and yelling, some were even throwing food but they all sat with their friends while Lessa sat at the back by herself, eating only a little bit of her food, it was plain oatmeal and sometimes a little bit would dribble onto her chin and she would just wipe it off and smile never seeming to hear the cruel laughter of the kids surrounding her.

They walked to school in two single files, the boys in one and the girls in the other. Lessa could feel girls tugging on her braid and whispering behind her but she was too proud of herself for not stumbling at all so far and so she would just kept singing to herself.

" _Oh now the storm is raging  
And we are far from shore;  
The poor old ship she's sinking fast  
And the riggings they are tore.  
The night is dark and dreary,  
We can scarcely see the,  
But still I live in hope to see  
the Holy Ground once mo-" _She was abruptly cut off when the matron grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of line, she stumbled and that made her almost sigh out loud, she had been doing so well.

"What's that nonsense you're singing 'bout girl!" The Matron was a tall round woman with a stern face and always a little too much eye-shadow.

"My mother sang it too me" Lessa's voice was soft. The Matron scowled "Bah! Your mother is dead!" Lessa shook her head in what seemed like silent laughter "To you maybe, but I believe she is very much alive, and so is my father" the matron shook Lessa's arm violently.

"You're a stupid girl! I always knew you were crazy but this is just unacceptable! When you come back from school you will not have dinner tonight. You will go straight to your room!" Lessa wondered idly if the Matron even knew her name, no, the only reason Lessa even knew her name was because her mother told her, just like her mother sung her the lullaby.

After the Matron had fished yelling at her they carried on, she got back into line, she could hear the other children snickering. The walk to school after that incident was quick.

Everyone split off to say hello to their friends and Lessa walked by herself to the empty hallways of the school building.

* * *

"A theocracy is a country ruled by which form of government?" A young pretty blonde teacher stood at the front, she was Lessa's favourite teacher because she was always very kind to Lessa.

The students looked up blankly at Miss Cair, Lessa didn't even look up from her drawings, she sketched a portrait of a man and Lessa imagined him with dark brown locks, piercing eyes and sharp features. She had been drawing this man for as long as she could remember, she had seen him once, in a dream, she saw lots of things in her dreams but this man was by far the most puzzling of all her dreams, he was much like….A riddle.

People were always shocked by her ability to draw when she was for all intents and purposes… blind, but they didn't understand that true art didn't need to be seen to be created.

"Lessa? Are you still with us?" Her tone was firm and said that she wanted Lessa's attention back on earth, but it wasn't mean. "How about you tell us what a Theocracy is?" Lessa looked up at her teacher with unseeing gaze.

"A form of government… ruled by Religion" Lessa had to pause to think about it but when she got the answer right she smiled and all her classmates looked put off by her dreamy state, I mean she looked half asleep and they still weren't half as smart as her.

There was a cough "Nerd" another cough, the teacher gave a stern look around the class but couldn't identify the culprit, then Lessa turned around looked at the person dead on and smiled, they all looked uncomfortable, she had that effect on people, it probably had to do with the fact that she was blind and still managed to hold eye contact, it was unnerving.

"Ok for homework tonight I'd like a page on the definition of theocracy, there's going to be a test at the end of the week on different forms of governments, so if you haven't been paying attention you best be putting sometime in for revision" just as she said 'revision' the bell went and all the students practically leapt from their seats and ran out the classroom.

The teacher just smiled and shook her head, she looked over to Lessa who was always the last one to leave the class, as Miss Cair walked over to Lessa and helped her put her books back in her bag, she passed Lessa her Braille book, it was a book Miss Cair had gotten specially for her. All the teachers knew she was an orphan, just like a couple of other girls at the school, and there was no way she could afford to buy Braille books, so they would just teach her individually. She had remarkable good handwriting for a blind person, the only problem she had was that every time they had to write an assignment her handwriting would go down on a slope and there were always uneven gaps between her words.

Lessa smiled, her eyes unfocused and not quite seeing Miss Cair, that was always something that confused her, sometimes she seemed blind and Miss Cair could believe it, yet other times she could almost bet her own life on the fact that Lessa could see. Lessa had always been an enigma for Miss Cair but at the same time she had a lot of sympathy for Lessa, the teacher knew it couldn't be easy for her, it wasn't only that she was blind but also that she was so different. Miss Cair knew that the other kids teased her, kids could be so cruel but not Lessa, never Lessa, she was always so kind, so quiet and if it weren't for the blindness that held her back, Miss Cair would say that Lessa could have been a prodigy.

"Thank you" Lessa soft voice was soothing, Miss Cair smiled at Lessa. "Of course, you know I'm here to help" she added add an afterthought "And to talk, if you want to" Lessa just smiled, and left class.

* * *

 _Hogwarts Castle, uncharted location._

Dumbledore watched in anticipation as the famed 'Hogwarts Quill' wrote letters to all young witches and wizards in Great Britain and even to few children from small places nearby that didn't have their own national wizarding school.

Dumbledore was waiting to find out if Alessandra Potter still lived as he so adamantly believed, he needed her to be alive, she had to be, he had been making everyone think that Alessandra had been living with her relatives for the past ten years. But that wasn't even the biggest issue, Dumbledore could have easily covered up her death, if she had really died all those years ago, no, the biggest issue was that she had become a symbol, the poster child for 'The Greater Good' and for 'The Light', as the last seer in so long she was a perfect Poster child. However, if she was dead not only would friends of the Potter's be upset but there would be a public outcry, people would doubt his skill, so Dumbledore watched, feeling something as close to uneasiness as a man such as he could reach, as the quill wrote everyone's name in alphabetical order of the last name.

Dumbledore had, of course, looked for her but it was like her magical signature was being blocked by someone and when he tried more mundane methods he still came up with nothing. No one had heard of Alessandra Potter and Dumbledore had a sneaking suspicion about who was behind her dropping off the grid...

"Tom"

"Albus" he replied in kind. "Have you had any luck so far? What letter are you up to?" His tone was ever so slightly mocking.

"No, alas my boy, I have yet to see our young saviour's name on but no matter I have faith that we will see her Name soon" Dumbledore had a jolly tone that seemed to match the ever present twinkle in his eyes, Tom sneered at him.

"You can drop the act, I am, after all, the only one who knows about your unfortunate misplacing of a certain saviour"

"Old habits die hard I suppose" the Twinkle was now gone and he almost looked his age.

"Yes well, you are old" Tom replied in his usual snarky nature, Dumbledore merely chuckled,

Dumbledore's tone got serious "I do hope you're making sure she is well looked after" Tom nodded hesitantly.

"You may go visit her one week from today, I think she may need someone to help guide her through this world, it won't be easy transitioning from an ordinary girl to possibly the most famous person in the Wizarding World" The old wizard added, Tom nodded stiffly, he knew exactly where she was. Indeed it was he was who made it so she would be impossible to find, but the idea of visiting her was not appealing, he had phenomenal control of his emotions, to the point where sometimes he questioned whether he had any. But going to retrieve her at the orphanage would only bring back unsettling memories, he had, after all, sent her to the same orphanage he himself had lived so long ago.

"What happens if she truly is dead?" Riddle was curious to hear Dumbledore's answer, was she truly the deciding factor in the war or just someone who would endear the public towards the light side?

"Than all is lost for the light."

"And if she lives?" Tom asked

"Then we must bring her of our side, I'm sure the prophecy speaks of her and if she chooses sin over virtue then she will be choosing her family and we, the light, will have lost her forever." Dumbledore looked tired and worn down for a moment but abruptly brightened up when he saw the quill write down;

 _Miss A. Potter_

 _The third room on the left_

 _13\. Praed Street_

 _Paddington District_

 _Westminster, London_

Tom almost groaned.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! I'll try update soon, and please review, your reviews fuel me :)**_


	3. Lessa and Tom's Day Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

 **Thank you to my wonderful Beta lisistrataantigona! Any other mistakes you find are my own.**

 **Also I mentioned to a few people that you would get to find out a bit more about Tom's place within the war but that didn't happen, this chapter was starting to drag on so I cut it short, but next chapter we'll find out what's going on with Tom, sorry guys! :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Alessandra? We ain't got no Alessandra Potter 'ere!" One of the orphanage workers said to a man at the front door.

"I assure you, you do. May I see the orphans here?" His voice was smooth like velvet and although the worker eyed him suspiciously she still nodded her head, albeit reluctantly and hesitantly.

"What's your name again?" She asked as she motioned for him to follow her.

"Tom, Tom Riddle, I do believe you may have a record of me here, I used to live here" Tom said it in the same casual manner one would take to when discussing the weather, yet on the inside Tom's stomach was churning, he _hated_ muggles, being around them made him sick. "Now about those children, I would like to see all of them with ages between 10 to 11" the worker nodded but was cut off but a soft voice from atop the stairs.

"It's ok, he's here to see me" Tom's breath hitched ever so slightly as he looked up to see a very strange, but beautiful child, she had long white hair with a golden brown highlighted through it, she had slightly pointed ears, regal and aristocratic features, pale skin, and bright unseeing green eyes, she seemed almost ethereal, like a moon goddess. Her appearance was only ruined by the tatty old dress she wore, which Tom was sure was once white but now it was stained dark muddy brown at the hems, had spillage all over it and one particularly obvious stain, which he had at first identified as dried mud but now he thought it could very well be dried blood…

"You! You're not this bloody Alessandra Potter he's asking for! I think we'd know if your name was Alessandra Potter" She was shouting at the girl as if she was the most ridiculous person in the world for even instigating such a thing, but Tom knew from the moment he saw her that this was indeed Alessandra Potter, her white hair, blind eyes and ever so slightly pointed elven ears gave it away, it would be one heck of a coincidence if Tom happened to find someone that had all the physical attributes that first indicated one was a seer.

"You know me as Lessa, but to this man and many others like him, I am Alessandra Potter, or so people tell me"

The worker looked angry and she spoke "Now look here girl, you know what the matron says about talking all that nonsense, why if she heard you speaking like that around people, respectable one's no less, she'd have you head!"

"No, no, it's quite all right, if it's okay with you, I'd like to have a private word with Miss...Lessa, I believe she may be the one where looking for" He seemed to be asking politely but the hidden undertone had not gone amiss on the worker; he was telling, not asking, the worker nodded her head fearfully. "Good, Lessa, would you like to lead me to your room, I believe that might be a good place to talk, while the other children are out playing" Tom smiled kindly at Lessa and walked up the stairs, he then gently took her arm, to guide and stabilize her as well as let her take him to her room.

They walked down the hallway for a bit before Lessa stopped in front of a door. "In here" She said in her usual soft tones.

As they entered the room Tom looked around, he noticed an old rickety, metal, spring bed, next to the bed was a side table that had bright green painted all over it but the paint was flaking so bad you could hardly tell, there was a mirror, on the other wall across from the bed, that was filthy and had one massive crack straight through the middle.

"Tell me Tom" he was startled out of his musings by her captivating little voice "Why are so different to the rest?" She had so much curiosity in her voice, and yet, Tom gave no reply he had none, because what was she talking about? Lessa ploughed on "I see many magic people like yourself but they are whole, why aren't you?" It seemed rhetorical and so Tom stayed silent "You're like a puzzle, lots of pieces of you fit together so that you form a whole person but the pieces of yourself seem just out of reach from each other" Lessa turned to look at Tom, her soft hand traced his face.

"Your broken, aren't you Tom?" she rested her hand on his cheek "Tell me Tom, who broke you?" she dipped her head to the side, she then brought her face so it was close to his as she spoke, raised on her tippy toes so she was just tall enough for her whisper to fan his cheek "Was it you Tom? Did you break yourself?"

Tom was completely blown away by this girl, she was so… unique. She then moved away from him and went and sat down on her bed, patting a place next to her for him to join her, he walked towards her sat next to her, on the opposite side as she had patted. Tom knew it was childish but he didn't like this sudden effect she had on him, this burning desire within him wanted to please her, look after her, be anything she needed him to be, and it was so foreign and sudden that Tom felt both enamoured and uncomfortable with the girl, so he took whatever hollow victory he could get.

She laughed as if she knew exactly why he had done what he had, and she probably did.

"Tell me Lessa, what do you see?" Tom was so curious.

She looked at him with those green unfocused eyes of hers and smiled "I see many things Tom, but I don't see the future, not really, I see pathways, I know many things about you because of the possible pathways I have foreseen you take, but Time is not singular, everything matters, every decision counts, so I have seen your past, I see your present and see many possible futures. Tell me Tom, what is it exactly that you would like to know?" there was something about her that was so wise and yet she was so broken, this 11 year old girl was much like a doll, frozen in her state, but she was like a broken doll, yet just a little fractured, eyes unblinking to the tides of time.

"Have you seen your own path?" Tom was so fascinated, he wanted to ask so many questions, uncover the mystery of the seers.

"Not until now, I have seen a possible future of mine because I have seen me in one of your paths, I see myself in all you paths...it seems that the universe has something great planned and we are connected by this plan" She looked up and around as she spoke of the universe.

"You speak of fate, of a higher power that dictates our lives" Tom scoffed "I do not believe in such a thing"

"No Tom, you _refuse_ to believe in such a thing, but no one can escape Fate, if Fate did not exist then neither would I, I merely see the options laid before you by Fate but Fate chooses them" Lessa was so wise, it was almost painful for Tom to be caught out by an 11 year old girl, a girl he was supposed to despise no less, and yet, he couldn't help but admire her for her old soul.

* * *

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Tom whispered in Lessa's ear.

"It's quite beautiful" Lessa said in agreement to Tom's unspoken words.

"Where to first? Just because you've seen all this stuff in your fancy visions doesn't mean it's not better in real life, when you're experiencing it for yourself" His tone had a teasing edge that made a small giggle bubble out of Lessa's lips, she abruptly smacked her hands to her mouth, Tom looked at her questioningly and to try and lighten the mood said "What? Aren't seers aloud to laugh? Is it an unspoken rule?"

This time there was no laugh instead Lessa looked up at Tom and said "I don't remember ever laughing or giggling, or anything of the sort, perhaps when I was a baby but as far as I know, that's the first time I have ever laughed" she smiled up at him "Thank you" Tom just cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, we best be going to...Flourish and Malkins, I mean Madam Malkin's, ah, er" Tom had never sounded like such an idiot in his life and he vowed for it to never happen again, "Very well, let's get going, come on girl" he was at least two strides ahead of her now, she just smiled.

"What will we be getting from Madam Malkins?" Asked Lessa, Tom wasn't looking at her but he had at least slowed down so they were at the same pace.

"We shall be getting you fitted for your Hogwarts uniform and perhaps some new items of clothing for underneath your Robe" Although Lessa couldn't see it she could almost feel his focused gaze on her dirty dress, once it was beautiful and white but it was Lessa's favourite item of clothing, so she wore it out into its current terrible state.

Tom was back to holding her arm even though right now Lessa could see rather well for a blind person, all the magic was very helpful, almost everything in Diagon Alley had some sort of magical trace. Lessa had figured out that the reason she could see when she was technically blind, was because of the magic, and nearly everythinghas traces of magic in it, even muggles, not many know but magical people did indeed start the human race, most muggles are just descendants of squibs from long dead magical lines and so a trace of magic is within every person, that was why Lessa can see people. So now walking around in Diagon Alley where _everything_ had large amounts of magic in it, it was almost like Lessa could see, and if Lessa felt emotions as intensely as most people did, then she may have broken down crying a sea of tears when she saw Diagon Alley, it was incredible!

Tom and Lessa walked through the shop door of Madam Malkin's and a soft tinkle sounded from the bell above the door, a kind looking woman who looked to be in her mid-50's came bustling through a back door holding two very large boxes. She looked very unstable on her feet, Tom being the chivalrous person he is, quickly grabbed the box that day atop, she gave a shout of fright when she saw the box lifted up but sighed when she saw it was only Tom, and then something dawned on her, this was _Tom Marvolo Slytherin!_ She blushed heavily.

"Why thank you Mister Slytherin! Are you in need of some assistance? Why such a handsome and powerful man such as yourself needs only the best, are you after dress robes perhaps?" She seemed very flustered, Tom have her a charming smile and Madam Malkin looked ready to faint.

"No, I'm here on Dumbledore's orders to escort Miss Alessandra Potter around Diagon Alley so she doesn't get lost" Madam Malkin looked behind Tom to see that it was indeed Alessandra Potter, after all there had been no other seers in the last couple centuries, if Madam Malkin had her facts straight, and those features were too much like a seer's to be anything else.

"Oh my dear! How lovely to meet you! This is such an honour!" She sounded very excited to have two well-known celebrities in her shop.

"Yes" Tom smiled and then got into a very business tone "She would like three Hogwarts robes, one in standard navy blue and two in black, I would also like you to fit her for a new wardrobe" although Tom was being polite, his tone was also very clipped.

"Of course! Come here dearie, step up onto this platform" She looked rather puzzled when Lessa grabbed Tom's elbow, it seemed like support and Tom helped her onto the platform and turned her gently so that she was facing the mirror.

When Tom saw Madam Malkins confused face he elaborated patiently "She's blind, although I think she has her own way of seeing".

Lessa piped up when Tom had taken a moment to glance at her "I can see the magic" this was the first time Madam Malkin had heard Lessa talk and it sent a shiver up her spine, it sounded so detached, like you could ask her to do anything in the world and she would do it without hesitation, but the sound itself was rather pleasant.

Tom made a noise of understanding but Madam Malkin had to admit she was a little lost, what was that girl talking about? Madam had heard of people being able to sense magic but she had never heard of someone being able to _see_ it, then again she hadn't read about or meet a blind wizard or witch before today so she couldn't really make an educated opinion on the matter, still it was strange.

"Oh well…" Madam Malkins spoke uncomfortably. She quickly scurried off to get her equipment.

She came back with a handful of particularly sharp looking pins, a pink measuring tape, a pair of scissors and a permanent marker which was held between her teeth as her hands were full, and she now also had a pair of round spectacles that sat on the bridge of her nose.

"Right now other than school robes, what would 'ya like? I have some beautiful Persian sil-" she was rambling on as she measured Lessa but was cut off by Tom, who once again spoke for Lessa who was humming to herself and looking like she was in an entirely different planet.

"I'd like to have her dress she is currently wearing repaired, I would also like another like it, two pairs of tights, three long tops, the tops preferably in white, gold or some variation of white such as a cream or champagne or perhaps even a brownish nude colour" Tom listed all these items of clothing while Madam Malkin quickly scribbled down notes.

"Do you do shoes?" Tom asked, Madam Malkin nodded enthusiastically, he looked contemplative for a moment and then looked at Lessa's dirty bare feet and nodded "Right then I would like two pairs of thin strap sandals in light colours, a pair of black leather sandals and perhaps some dragon hide boots" Tom looked rather pleased with himself, especially because he had just chosen clothes, for a _girl_ no less.

"You have lovely taste in clothes Tom" Lessa didn't turn to look at Tom but it seemed like she was staring at him through the mirror.

"Yes well... Nothing could be quite as awful as the rag you're wearing, although I imagine it was once a very lovely dress" He seemed a little uncomfortable which amused Lessa.

"Well I appreciate you getting to get my dress repaired, I have become rather attached" Madam Malkin bustled around using magic for sizing Lessa up, recording measurements, while she was looking at different materials as they float passed her and pinning her dress she was wearing in all different styles. It was all so very hectic, Tom's head was spinning.

"Madam Malkin!" Tom yelled. Everything just stopped, the spelled quill which was recording measurements stopped writing, the measuring tape dropped to the ground, the different materials came to a halt and Madam Malkin who had a sharp looking pin poised in her hand and looked like she was going to stab Lessa turned to look at Tom and smiled.

"Yes, Tom dear? Anything the matter?"

"The Dress Lessa is wearing is perfect the way it is, I was just hoping you could get rid of the stains and marks on her dress and while you were doing the clothing we could perhaps collect some of the other items on her first year list?" His voice was strained but Madam Malkin didn't seem aware.

"Well I suppose, I do have all the measurements already...Oh very well! Just give me a moment" She sounded exasperated, she gently turned Lessa to face herself and got her wand out, she muttered a charm and Lessa's dress turned back into a very beautiful pure white colour, the hem that used to be brown, now was as pristine and white as ever and you could see these intricate little patterns that lined the hem, the dress was now more fitting, it came to just above Lessa's knees, the top half was nicely fitted but as soon as the dress got to the waist it puffed out ever so slightly. The dress was perfect for Lessa, thought Tom, its light and simple, just like her.

"Wonderful!" Tom said happily "Right, we'll be off then, do you want a hand down off the platform Lessa?" His attention was no longer on Madam Malkin but she didn't seem to notice as she was now focused solely on Lessa's clothing.

"Yes that would be helpful, it's a little difficult when you can't really see the ground" Lessa smiled at Tom gratefully. Tom put his two large hands around her waist and lifted her off the platform like she weighed nothing, Lessa's toes wiggled as she was lifted in the air, he set her down carefully.

They spent almost an hour and a half getting the other items on their list. Most of the time was spent finding the first year books due to the fact the shop assistant was on break so they were left to their own devices to find the books, well Tom was, Lessa could only see a select few books that were spelled, and so, of course, Tom spent 20 minutes looking for the books only to find them in an isle that held all the school books for every year right at the back in a corner, and just to add to that sting it turned out that Lessa had been there all the while! Then they had to wait for another 20 minutes until the shop assistant got back. And then "couldn't they wait a while because they had taken some of the last books in stock?"

They waited, eventually they _did_ make it out of Flourish and Blotts and after that painful experience they went and got a cauldron. Tom even helped Lessa to pick out an animal, a Cat, they are fantastic Pets for people with disabilities and would act as an eyes and ears for Lessa, but they would have to make a connection first and then they would quite literally be able to read each other's-mind.

It's not hard to make a connection with a Magical Cat but people normally buy owls because they're more convenient, Cat's don't do delivery but Tom didn't really think that mattered, even if Lessa could write he doubted it would be something she would want to do in her spare time, besides, who was she going to owl? Her orphanage?

Lessa wandered around the Cat enclosure, there were many different types, some would walk up to her hesitantly and rub their head on her bare leg, but they all walked away looking bored and she didn't seem to have any reaction to them, that was until she came across a Siamese Cat with brilliant blue eyes and a beautiful white fur coat, it was in a dark corner and Tom didn't even make notice of the Cat as he was too busy watching Lessa in a fascinated gaze, but when she snapped up and turned to look at the cat Tom knew that Lessa had found her connection.

Lessa spent at least another hour at the Pet emporium just playing with the cat, and having conversations with it, which looked strange because she would either speak out loud or look at the Cat in what looked like an intense staring competition.

"Lessa, we need to get your wand, do you want that Cat?" Tom had great patience but he was getting sick of all these animals, he had never really like the conventional animals recommended by the school, that's why as soon as he left Hogwarts he went to a France, where he found Nagini, he was very pleased with her.

"Yes I want Antonio" before Tom could ask about the name Lessa spoke again "Thank you for buying my school stuff, you can take money out of my personal vault to reimburse yourself if you like?" She was absently patting the Cat and staring into the air.

"I'd ask how you know about your account but I don't think it would make any sense if I did" Tom muttered to himself but Lessa still heard and she smiled amusedly.

They Bought Antonio and headed for Ollivanders.

* * *

 _ **It would make my day, if my lovely readers reviewed! Also, I'm always open to ideas and criticism! :)**_

 _ **By the way, a guest said in a review that I plagiarized my summary, I looked around on the internet and found nothing similar to mine but if you do find my summary somewhere else let me know! I don't want to take anyone's work, even if it is just a summary, thanks guys!**_


	4. Silver Lime and Antonio's Help

**THANKS MY AMAZING BETA!**

* * *

A light tinkle sounded from the door and alerted Ollivander to his new customers.

Ollivander walked out to the old dusty counter and saw Tom Riddle, or was it Tom Slytherin now? Ollivander could remember every wand he's ever sold and to who, but he really was quite the recluse, he didn't get out much.

Tom looked as regal and refined as ever, maybe even more so since Ollivander last saw him, but Behind Tom was his customer, Alessandra Potter, and the first thing Ollivander thought was that this girl was beautiful, she possessed a type of beauty like one you'd expect deities to have, she looked like she had been carved from the whitest marble and given the two biggest emeralds for her eyes.

"Miss Potter" He breathed.

"Ollivander" She said.

"I suppose you're in need of a wand?" His voice was but a whisper, but it carried through the shop like an echo. Tom watched the two, they stared into each other's eyes, not in a sexual, or romantic way, but more in the way one may look at their prey, only Tom couldn't tell who the predator was.

"Yes, I have heard you are the best" Her voice was soft, but seemed to fill this room and command attention in a way Ollivander's could not, they stared into each other's eyes for a bit longer and then Ollivander looked away, it seemed Lessa had won this battle. Tom was too intrigued to see this play out, so he stayed back in a corner and observed from the shadows.

"Right Miss Potter, which is your wand arm?" The tension within the air seemed to evaporate as Ollivander floundered back to his normal self. Lessa too seemed to be back to her airy non-committal attitude, she held up both her arms and looked puzzled.

"I'm not sure, you see I've never held a wand" He looked confused and then, as if a light had switched on, he amended and said "I'm sorry Miss Potter, I meant your writing hand" she looked less confused this time and stuck her left hand out towards Ollivander, he held it straight as he measured her arm and muttered away measurements to himself.

"Right, now lets see what I have around here" Ollivander brought out the first Box.

"Dragon Heartstring and Holly, very loyal and a rather stable wand" She lifted the wand and waved it around until it did something, but it did nothing more than letting forth a small fizzle of pink light at the tip of her wand. "No" Ollivander said to himself "I suppose not".

Ollivander brought out wand after wand, nothing seemed quite right, they either fizzled out, made to much uncontrollable destruction or did nothing at all. Ollivander looked like he was getting excited by all of this, but Tom supposed that a challenging customer would be the highlight of his day. They must have tried every wand and now Ollivander was looking around his shop as if the answer would just appear in front of him. Tom stepped out of the shadows to ask if Lessa was alright, but one look at Ollivanders face and he wasn't sure if it was a mistake or not.

Ollivander had the answer! Tom Rid-Slytherin! Of course, how could he have forgotten about such a unique wand, or should he say… wands. Ollivander was practically glowing with happiness, this _had_ to be it! He practically ran to be the back of his shelves and grabbed out a long thin box and brought it to the counter, Lessa smiled knowingly at Ollivander and Ollivander looked giddy, if a Seer of all people believed this was the one then it must be!

He opened the box for everyone to see a white wand cushioned in black velvet. He handed the wand to Lessa and then it was like the gods themselves had possessed Lessa, as soon as she had grabbed the wand her eyes glowed white, her mouth was parted slightly and she was off the ground by a fraction, but as soon as it had started, it ended.

She dropped to the ground unceremoniously and stumbled back only to fall into the waiting arms of Tom Riddle, she looked up at him and smiled, before standing back up. Ollivander saw Lessa look at him and he knew she was silently asking for a moment of privacy.

"Is it not ironic Tom?" Lessa had turned to look at him. "That the man who murdered my parents has the brother core" Ollivander was still too close, he might hear, she walked up to him and tippy toed to reach his ear, although he bent down slightly to meet her, and she said "Is it not ironic, that we share the same destiny and now wands, that is how fate has decided to connect us" Her whisper was to low for anyone else but Tom to hear. Tom looked at her wide eyed, he had no words. She then smiled at him like nothing was wrong, but her smile seemed so genuine that Tom was confused as to how she felt about that...issue.

"Well, well, Miss Potter, Silver Lime and phoenix feather, how curious" Ollivander seemed to be talking to himself more than anyone "The wand wood of a seer and brother core to Tom Slytherin of all people, you have a great destiny ahead of you, of that I am sure" Lessa's mouth curled upwards into a smile.

"I couldn't agree more"

They left the store and the duo headed for 'The Leakey Cauldron'.

Tom and Lessa sat across from eachother at a two seater table, they both had drinks in front of them but they were untouched.

"What do you know about me?" Tom asked, he needed to hear her say it out loud.

"I know I go to the same orphanage as you once went to, I know that when you were 9 years old you were taken from your bed at night and a group of religious people attempted to exorcise you. I know you haven't told anyone about that" She paused to take in Tom's reaction but his face was blank so she continued "I know you killed my parents" Still no reaction, but Lessa knew what he wanted to hear "I know you're Lord Voldemort, Leader of the Dark side" He looked to be deep in thought about her words, Lessa took a sip of her juice.

"So you know everything about me" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No, I know more about you than anyone else but I don't know everything about you, I get snippets of your life, I, of course, have seen your future but were I to tell you, I may change our timeline. In regards to what I know about your current and past life, well, I only know as much as is given" This was starting to become a very insightful conversation.

"Given?" Tom asked.

"Given" Lessa confirmed, she then elaborated further "When I was a baby something must have happened, maybe a vision that a baby's mind cannot comprehend? I don't remember but I have dream most nights, about a big glass pane and each time I watch the glass fracture, I think it is a representation of my mind, I think that when my mind fractured so did this mental block that would usually allow me control over my visions, but because it's broken I only see what seeps through the cracks."

"Are you insane then?" Tom spoke bluntly and it amused Lessa.

"Not crazy as in psychopath, but yes I suppose I am crazy in my own way, some may call me a Sociopath, I don't go by any term but I do know that whatever broke my mind took a piece of me too and it's left a hole where my emotions and humanity should be." Lessa had another sip of her drink. "I think I make people uncomfortable, the way I am… it seems to bother people" Lessa almost looked upset...almost, but Tom felt the need to comment anyway.

"It doesn't bother me"

* * *

It was very loud and crowded, people were hugging their parents, complaining about forgetting something, there were owl hoots, rat squeaks, cat meows, crying parents and kids, and a train whistle.

Lessa stood in the middle of the chaos with a bag much too heavy and her haughty looking Siamese cat, Antonio, following her around. She was dragging her bag to the train with two hands, her breathing was heavy and she still had to get her bag on the train, occasionally Antonio felt the need to help and would nudge his head on her suitcase, isn't Antonio such a great help?

She attempted to swing it on the train but stumbled and fell over instead, she huffed. Two redheads walked over to her, they were twins, and one offered a hand to help her up which she took gratefully.

"Didn't you have someone put a feather light charm on that suitcase?" The other one who hadn't helped her up spoke first.

Lessa shook her head, "No" she said.

"We'll help you get it on the train" They said together.

She beamed up at them "Thank you"

One grabbed her bag and the other lifted her onto the train.

"I'm Fred and this is my brother George" Fred was the one who had helped her on the train, so George was the one holding her bag. "I'm Lessa" she said.

"Where did you want your bags?" one asked, George, Lessa was 70% sure it was George. "In a compartment I suppose." Lessa gestured to an empty compartment just a head.

George put her bag on one of the shelves and now that Lessa saw how high up the rack for bags was she was glad the Twins had helped her.

"What did you say your last name was?" Fred asked taking a good look at her and taking in her unusual features, her white hair and slightly pointed ears that poked through her hair were the most odd, but she felt familiar in some sort of distant way…

"I didn't, my last name is Potter" she said it so casually and didn't note the way the twins jaws practically fell to the ground in shock.

"Your Alessandra Potter!" they said in unison, she looked up at them and nodded. "Wow! I can't believe we didn't notice sooner, this feels like an insult to our intelligence" George sounded mockingly upset and Fred nodded next to him in an obvious but 'solemn' way.

"You two are very amusing, would you care to join me, I fear that without you I might not be able to reach my bag." she sounded so dreamy.

"Of Course! But we'll have to tell our friends we won't be sitting with them, we'll be back"

They rushed out before they could her reply "I know". She looked out the train window and watched as the scenery swept by waiting…

"Ouch Draco! It's not nice to shove!" A feminine voice came from outside the compartment and Lessa sat up.

"Stop being such a girly girl Daphne! It was just a light shove and anyway you shouldn't go messing up the famed 'Draco Hair'" Draco presumably, spoke in a haughty voice but it was slightly teasing. Lessa could hear Daphne snort. "Yeah… Famed… Famous for being the most stiff and greasy looking hairstyle I have ever seen!" Draco made a sound of indignance.

Draco then said "Focus, where trying to find the supposed 'Seer' on board and we'll never find her if you keep distracting me" Daphne scoffed but didn't reply this time and Lessa was sure that Draco had a smug look on his face.

Their heads peered subtlety through the window of each compartment until they came to hers, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Are you a seer?" Draco was so blunt that Lessa might have laughed if she had been anyone else. Daphne smacked Draco for how straightforward he was.

"Honestly, I don't know how you expect to get into slytherin when your about as tactful as a Gryffindor" Daphne then turned to look at their spectator "I'm sorry, really boys can be so dumb sometimes, we were only wondering if you heard about a seer on board and if so, do you know where we can find her?" Lessa noted the way Daphne said 'her' instead of a gender neutral term, Lessa wondered if that was because everyone already knew that the she was a girl or because Seers were always girls.

"Well you seem to want to speak to me so badly, why don't you take a seat?" She smiled politely at the duo, they stared at eachother in shock for a moment before nodding mutely.

"So what are your names?" Lessa asked, she knew their names but it was polite, although they seemed to not hear her anyway. Draco was the first to speak and he gave no reply to her question.

"You're Alessandra Potter? The supposed saviour of the Wizarding world" Draco looked stupefied for a moment and then suddenly he grinned, he turned to look at Daphne and smiled triumphantly.

"Hah! I was right! She is the Seer!" Draco looked like he was doing a mental victory dance.

"I never said she wasn't, I merely changed your wording" She said in a tone of superiority. Draco just huffed.

"So…You really are Alessandra Potter?" Her voice had turned to awe.

"I am, you may call me Lessa" She smiled at the two and they beamed back, well they smiled about as brightly as was possible for two supposed 'perfect' pureblood heirs, Lessa could almost laugh at the way they seemed so immature but then would just start acting like pureblood.

"Can you tell me my future?" Daphne asked excitedly, Lessa shook her head and Daphne looked down disappointedly.

"Why ever not?" Draco asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because that's not how seers work" She said it tonelessly.

"Well how do _seers_ work then?" Draco had his arms folded and he looked a little put out, Lessa fondly thought about the fact that she had that effect on most people.

"We-"She was interrupted by the twins who had come crashing back into the compartment.

"Oh, Hello" She said politely, the twins grinned.

"Greetings fair maiden! Your knights have come for you, to save you from evil!" They spoke in a mock dramatic voice.

"Nonsense, you are not my knight, he isn't ready yet" The way she said it freaked everyone out, she was clearly talking about one of her visions.

"Well then fair lady we will just have to take his place until he is ready!" Their attempt at lightening the mood worked, Daphne gave a small laugh and Draco's mouth twitched upwards like he wanted to smile or laugh but couldn't bear to do so when it was a Weasley that had brought on his reason for amusement.

"He will be ready soon, he just needs the right push" She continued to stare out the window "I anticipate the Dragon the most, he will be glorious" she paused for dramatic effect "And the brothers, oh how they will slaughter, blood will be shed" she looked at them to see their facial expression, they seemed confused, shocked and mildly disgusted. "And my soldiers will bring oppression to those who refuse our rule" She smiled in a fond manner at the thought of her horsemen and soldiers, she knew exactly who each one was and she would be most honoured to witness their transformation.

"Is this a vision you've seen?" Draco asked worried.

Lessa replied "The future is full of possibilities but this vision _will_ come to pass no matter the path any of us take" The group couldn't decide if she was a divine being or a nutcase, they decided to go with the former because the latter was kind of a disappointing thought.

"Tell me Draco, what house do you think you'll be in?" Lessa asked to stare the subject away from the future and just as Draco opened to reply a girl opened the door, there stood a bushy haired girl with large front teeth and a superiority complex.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost him" Draco sneered at the girl, a mudblood clearly if she didn't recognize a Longbottom, their features were very distinctive with long faces, mocha brown eyes, tanned and generally always a little awkward as children.

"Longbottom? Figures, only he would fail at keeping track of his pet" Draco's voice was full of contempt and malice, the girl looked ready to respond but they were interrupted from what could have been a wondrous fight, by Lessa.

"What's your name?" Lessa asked.

"Hermione" She said in a very prompt voice.

"Well Hermione, why don't you join us? I find that things always have a way of returning to us, especially if it is given space." Her tone was mild and Hermione wasn't sure what to think.

"I don't know, I really should help Neville find his toad" She felt reluctant to say no, every fibre of her being was telling her sit down, but she couldn't just take some girls word that _eventually_ the toad would show up.

"Ah yes, Neville Longbottom a compassionate, kind, fool" Her voice wasn't full of hate or anger, she said it in a way that made it seem like a statement, everyone in the compartment looked shocked at what she had said, she seemed so innocent, in a horror movie kind of way, but innocent none the less and it seemed wrong to see such words coming out of her mouth, no one made a comment but they all seemed stumped at this increasingly confusing girl.

"Neville isn't a fool!"

"I apologize if I offended you, perhaps I could tell you where the toad is?"

"Well if you have known where it is the whole time why haven't you told me?" Hermione sounded irritated.

"Well I have only just spotted it behind you" She sounded so innocently confused, she pointed behind her, Hermione spun around to that Trevor the Toad was indeed hopping around in the hallway, she quickly grabbed the toad

"Oh Neville will be ever so pleased! Thank you…" She paused when she realized she didn't even know the name of the girl who had helped accomplish her mission.

"Lessa" the white haired girl hair offered.

Hermione smiled "Thank you Lessa" Hermione skipped off cheerily.

"I'll be seeing you soon Hermione" But Hermione was already too far away to hear that.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So this update was a few days later than I had hoped but it's here now and that's what matters! It is the holidays for me now, so I should be able to update again within the next few days… I hope.**

 **I never realized how hard being a writer can be or maybe it's just me but I constantly forget what chapter I'm up to, I named the last chapter after this chapter and the chapter before that after the last chapter (Did that make sense?) and had to fix that, when people ask me questions like…what wand she should have I talk like I have already posted this chapter, I'm losing my marbles guys! I have just been so forgetful, it's been crazy!**

 **Also I have no clue what house to put her in, please give me your suggestions, if you give a reasoning with the house of your choice even better! But I can't really start the next chapter until I know what house she'll be in.**


	5. The Crazy Old Hat

Chapter 4

Two lines of first years trailed behind a very stern looking Professor Mcgonagall. The Professor was a tall thin lady with brown greying hair pulled up into a very tight bun that didn't leave a single hair out of place, she wore long green robes made of a very soft velvety material.

Lessa, even though she was in the middle of the crowd of first years, stood out; her white hair seemed to illuminate amongst the sea of brunettes, black and red heads, with very few blondes in between.

Hundreds of eyes were locked on the first years, some with curiosity, some with boredom and others with cruel malice.

As the first years approached a very old looking stool, which sat in front of the teachers table, they all noticed an old fraying hat on top of it, it had stains and patches sewn into it and looked like the last thing anyone would want to put on their head.

"When I call your name, you will come and sit on this stool, I will place the hat upon your head and it will sort you into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin" Her voice was very prim and proper.

And then out of nowhere the hat opened it's mouth and burst into song;

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "

Cheers and applauses came from all over the hall, with the exception of the slytherins, who merely clapped their hands together looking rather regal and perfect.

"Abbott, Hannah" Professor Mcgonagall called out first and a short and adorably chubby blonde girl skipped up to the stool where the Professor placed the hat upon her head, there was a moment of silence and then "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled and the hufflepuffs roared in delight, the Gryffindors too cheered for the Hufflepuff house, the Ravenclaws clapped but Slytherin house just watched and sneered.

It went on like this for a while, the first Slytherin was Millicent Bulstrode, but judging how long it took for the hat to decide, Lessa had a feeling that she had to put up a bit of a fight to be in Slytherin.

Lessa only listened out for the important ones, if they weren't the 7's or one of the four-horsemen then Lessa didn't care.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was in Hufflepuff and Seamus Finnigan ended up in Gryffindor, Lessa practically scowled at them, of course they couldn't see her but they certainly felt the burning stare of one of their fellow first years.

"Granger Hermione" Lessa smiled as she saw Hermione walk towards the stool, her head was held high and she sat down looking as graceful as any trained pureblood.

"RAVENCLAW!" There was loud clapping and even a few whistles as Hermione walked towards the table, everyone clapped, even the Slytherins.

Daphne was straight after Hermione and, as expected, she ended up in Slytherin. Neville went to Gryffindor, but that didn't surprise Lessa, although she hadn't seen him until the sorting ceremony she could smell that Gryffindor stench from a mile away.

No one else important came for a while afterwards and Lessa just stared at the enchanted roof, she could make out the outline of rain and lightning which flashed across her sight.

"Malfoy, Draco" before the hat had even been on his head for a second, it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" Lessa clapped for Draco and smiled at him when they made eye contact, well sort of.

A few more names were called out and then;

"Patil, Parvati" Professor yelled out.

A dark chocolate haired girl walked up to the stool with a big smile, she was very beautiful, had skin of mocha colour, soft shiny dark hair, her eyes were almond shaped and honey brown colour, she looked rather exotic. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Her identical twin Padma, followed directly after Parvati, she was just as beautiful but her eyes were a dark brown, almost black, opposed to Parvati's light honey brown eyes.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled and there was loud cheering and clapping.

"Potter, Alessandra" The Professor called out, the hall fell into a hush and small whispers broke out, 'Alessandra _Potter?' 'Is she really a seer?' 'I heard she was raised by wood elves' 'She looks pretty odd' 'I was told she was raised by trolls and would be very uncivilised' 'Trolls? Don't be stupid!'._

Lessa walked up looking much more graceful and elegant in her new dress, it was the same one she wore when she first met Tom but now it was as white as freshly fallen snow and stood out against the dark navy coloured robe with the hogwarts crest sitting on the right side of her chest.

She seemed to float to the chair, sat down on the old rickety looking stool and waited for Mcgonagall to place the sorting hat on her head.

As the hat covered half her face, her vision glowed, everything was a bright blue and purple hue like her normal vision but to an extreme.

" _Ahhh, Alessandra Potter…"_ An old whispery voice echoed through her mind. _"Little Alessandra Potter"_ The creepy, raspy voice seemed to sing.

" _Aren't you a rarity"_ He wheezed out a laugh. _"I've met many who could belong to more than one house, lots who could belong to all of them, but rare are the ones who belong to none, not even old Helga Hufflepuff could take you"_

" _Well you have to sort me, do you not?"_ Lessa spoke but the hat seemed to laugh at her question.

" _Do I have to sort you? Haha!"_ His voice turned to a snarl _"Of course I have to sort you! Don't be stupid girl"_ Lessa had the confirmation, hundreds of years left to recess of his own mind had turned him crazy, but who wouldn't if they came out only once a year to sort a bunch of eleven year olds and the only thing to do in between sortings to make up songs.

" _I'm sorry"_ The hat seemed to sneer at her-or it seemed like it-despite her apology _"Bah! Don't be sorry, you brats are all the same, ignorant and always asking the dumb questions, although...I wouldn't call you ignorant."_

" _Should you decide my house?"_

" _I suppose…"_ The hat replied.

" _Well, Hufflepuff won't do, you don't feel enough emotions to become loyal to anyone not even yourself, not Gryffindor either, you're not chivalrous and I wouldn't call not having the emotional range to feel fear 'Bravery', Ravenclaw...well you are smart, but you don't thirst for knowledge and from seeing your mind I can tell you'll be crap at magic, and Slytherin...well you just won't fit in, although you hold the potential for Slytherin qualities…"_ Her mind went silent as the Hat seemed to contemplate all it had said _"Well you have two brothers in Gryffindor, but your Guardian and Lover reside in Slytherin so I suppose it better be…_

SLYTHERIN!"

People clapped, if a little hesitantly, Draco and Daphne clapped the loudest, although Lessa couldn't tell.

Getting to the table proved more difficult than Lessa anticipated, Professor Mcgonagall helped her to the table, everyone was whispering, ' _what was wrong with her?_ ' some scoffed and made snide remarks about her status as a celebrity and her intelligence but Lessa took it all in her stride.

She was helped down onto the seat by two pairs of smaller hands, she assumed it was Daphne and Draco as they were the only Slytherins that would help her because they knew why she couldn't do it herself.

"Hello Lessa" Daphne said brightly, "Hi Lessa" Draco said.

"Good evening, Draco would you mind helping me with the food?" Lessa asked.

"Sure" Draco said, he grabbed what Lessa assumed was her plate and began filling it with different assortments of foods he then put it back in front of Lessa and shoved a spoon in one hand a fork in the other.

"I don't trust you with a knife" He said in a deadpan tone, Lessa smiled in what she assumed was his direction "I don't trust myself with one either, a fellow orphanage child once gave me a knife and I ended up slicing my wrist, I don't remember how it was, all one big blur but there was blood, lots of blood, I woke up in hospital with stitches in my wrist. I was 5 but I still have the scar" Lessa lifted her wrist as if to prove a point.

"Let's change that conversation topic!" announced Daphne after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"So Lessa, have you predicted anything yet?" Lessa couldn't quite understand Daphne's insatiable curiosity, or really anybody's need to understand the truth, she supposed that not everyone was just okay with what they were given at face value. Of course, Lessa would never understand, because she had no need for curiosity, or a desire for truth, not when the truth was simply given to her.

"I'm no prophet Daphne, I'm a seer" she explained patiently, but Daphne was still confused.

"What's the difference?"

"A prophet gets prophecies, in 1 or 2 moments in their life when the Oracle will give them knowledge of the future in hopes to evade lady Fate, a prophet is in a sense my opposite, they gain knowledge and the tell people just as the Oracle predicts and then people will attempt to stop to prophecy" she paused to let this sink in "The Oracle is Lady Fates enemy, the Oracle is depicted as the light, the good and just, while lady Fate is seen as the darkness or the evil, but this is incorrect, Lady Fate is also seen as a sort of female version of Comus the deity of chaos and anarchy, but I assure you that the only thing Lady Fate does is her job, and part of that job means not being able to tell people about their future, she simply carries the burden of life"

"But then, why do you exist? If lady Fate isn't allowed to pass her knowledge around, why would they create someone like you who could potentially go against this very rule?" Draco asked now joining in the conversation.

"I am a representative for Lady Fate. My kind was originally meant to preach _about_ Lady Fate not _for_ Lady Fate, but no one worships deities like Lady Fate anymore, now we have no purpose but we cannot be uncreated and so we are a liability. Once upon a time we lived for an eternity and the only way for us to die was for someone to kill us with magic but Lady Fate took that from us when we became a nuisance and stopped preaching about her, now we are cursed to live a half-life and then die young" Lessa shook her head mournfully.

"How-" Draco paused "How young is young?" he asked the question apprehensively.

"No older than 17"

"That's awful! How can you sound so full of respect when you talk about her, when that's the fate she bestowed upon you?" Daphne cried indignantly.

"Because I _will_ gain her favour and then I intend to be her last seer" it was the only thing that Lessa had ever said with conviction but Lady Fate was something that she felt as strongly as she could possibly feel about something.

"How?" Draco asked.

"With immorality of course. The only way to gain what we once lost is to gain _true_ immortality on our own, not through some diluted form of the vampiric disease, or by tearing up my soul but by fixing my mind and using the only thing that can give my immortality" Daphne and Draco waited for Lessa to elaborate on this apparently _incredible_ way to get true immortality "The Philosopher's stone" she breathed out.

"Ok even if you could get the philosopher's stone, what's the difference between that immortality and a vampire's immortality? What makes the philosopher's stone _true_?" Draco asked.

"A vampire can be killed, with the philosopher's stone you can't be killed by anyone or anything other than Lady Fate herself" Alessandra replied.

"So you're saying that if you find the philosopher's stone tonight you could be immortal and have Lady Fates favour?" Daphne asked in wonder.

"No, of course not! I would have to compete my trials" Lessa said.

"Trials?" they asked.

"Well, I of course have to prove I'm worthy, finding the stone is part one, I could merely stumble upon the stone and, in which case, it wouldn't indicate if I'm worthy so I have to complete two more trials"

"Like what?" asked Draco.

"I must fix my mind, and bring together the Four Horsemen and the Seven Soldiers"

"Arrgh! This is too much for brain! Do I even wanna ask about the Four Horsemen and Seven Soldiers?" Daphne complained.

"Hmm perhaps you're right, this is a lot of information to take in, it looks like the feast is almost over anyway, maybe another time" Lessa said in a thoughtful tone, like she was contemplating her reason for existence in life.

"First Years! First Year's line up here!" The fifth year prefect Nathan Lubbock-Smith was calling for the first years from the entrance of the dining hall.

"Help me up, would you?" Lessa asked, of course she could probably get out of the seat on her own, but she wasn't so sure how long that process might take so she decided to ask her two new housemates.

There two hands reached out to grab an arm each and as she stood up and stepped out they supported her.

They all walked off to met the fifth year Slytherin prefect and Daphne and Draco's hands never left hers.

They came to a stop at a very large circular door in the dungeons, it was made of stone and patterns of snakes were coiled around the door with one large snake head in the middle.

"Pure" As the prefect whispered the word to the door, the mouth of the snake in the middle opened and whispered the word back in parseltongue, black smoke coming from it's mouth.

"Ok as you can see the Password is Pure and that won't change, we don't change our passwords because other houses do and so if by chance they found out our password they would eventually believe it had been changed. But be warned, if the password gets out you will be dealing with our head of house Professor Snape and I assure you, it will not be pleasant" The prefect said this all very sternly, with the responsibility of someone who had just gotten a promotion.

"Mister?" One slytherin girl raised her hand to get the attention of the prefect.

"Yes" He moved his head from side to side until his gaze landed on a little brunette girl.

"Why is the password 'Pure'?" She queried.

"Because our forefather Salazar Slytherin, believed in purity." He hoped that would answer her question but she then asked "But I'm a halfblood. I'm not pure of blood"

He smiled a little at her and replied "Yes. As slytherins we believe in Purity, not of wizarding blood but purity, power purity. We appreciate power, show us yours and you will have Slytherins at your side forever." The girl looked like the weight of the world had just been dumped on her shoulders, in fact, it was the expression that all first years took. That is except for Lessa who was only half listening, preferring to stare at the brick wall.

The first years piled into the common room, none too gracefully either.

"This is the common room. You can study in here, mingle with the opposite gender, as I'm sure all you hormonal little monsters want to, and relax free from prejudice." A new voice spoke, the voice was low and deep and full of expectation.

"I am professor Snape and I am the head of your house, I will also be your potions teacher. If you have issues I suggest talking to me about them. If you have an issue with a housemate, I suggest you either keep it to yourself or I will personally help you deal with it and you will not like how." He sounded very stern, perhaps even mean in the ears of some.

"You will find the girls dormitories off to the right and the boys off to the left. If you are caught in the dormitory of the opposite gender you will be suspended. If you are caught performing any sexual acts in another genders or your same genders dorm I will see you suspended. If you show anything outside the Slytherin house that isn't house unity you will be suspended." He paused to let that sink in "I don't care who you are. Your power, wealth or status will get you nothing" Lessa got the feeling he had specifically aimed that at her and she wasn't sure how to react to that. "You will get special treatment from me, but if you step one toe over _my_ line I will suspend or expel you. Do I make myself clear?" Lessa could admire his honesty and the way he said exactly what he meant without being ominous or beating around the bush so to speak, it was in some aspects the opposite of Lessa.

"Yes Professor Snape" The first years said in unison, including Lessa. He had an issue with Lessa, of that much she was certain, it was frustrating to not understand something but she was sure that once she got to talk to him or have some sort of personal interaction with him she would get to understand what was wrong.

"Come on Lessa I'll help you unpack and we can gossip!" Daphne's said, she grabbed Lessa by the wrist and began dragging her off to the girl's dormitories.

"Gossip!?" Lessa said partly confused, partly incredulous and a small part of her brain was actually kind of afraid.

* * *

 **Long time no see!... I'm sorry, there is no excuse, I was just lazy and procrastinating. Also I'm sorry if your getting sick of all the explanations and talking but hopefully the action and plot will start to pick up within the next few chapters, also I'm sorry for the lack of Tom, but he will definitely be in the next chapter.**


End file.
